Conflicts
by SaM2134
Summary: Everyone says, growth means growing apart, that no childhood friendship succeeds the test of time. How does that growth occur? How do you grow as a person and still remain in the same friendships? The Wassabi fasten the growth time as they all have a conflict that is meant to do one thing, cripple. Will they need an arbitrator? Or will growth take its course? All Juniors.
1. Chapter 1

Conflicts.

He looked at his reflection through his full body length mirror, looking over his slight brown skin that he had gained from his recent years in Pakistan. Broad shoulders, dark brown eyes, short-cut black hair and a 6' towering and muscular frame supported by, as some girls liked to put it, a 'chiseled jaw'. He wasn't forgone to his good looks, or to his attractive buff-ness that he had achieved while training with monks in the Himalayas for a year, which had girls running after him wherever he went, he just wasn't interested. He sighed, running a hand through his hair and looking for his watch. It had been a long week of moving to Seaford and then unpacking afterwards. He liked this place, it was tranquil and he could smell the wetness of the leaves and the grass through his window every morning. This was like the tenth move, he and his dad had made since his mother had died but he was comprehensive of the circumstances so he didn't pay much mind to it.

After finally finding his watch, he walked out of his room, giving himself one more look, before he did so, to make sure he was presentable to whoever he was going to meet today. As he paid his morning farewells to his Dad and headed towards his car, his mind went back to the new house, which he had to now call 'home'. _Yeah that, and 50 others_ , he thought to himself, smiling through his thought as he remembered.

"Home is not a four-walled secluded building, Sam. No, it is much more special and significant than that. Home is where your family is." wisely spoken words by a wise woman. His mother.

He parked in the seemingly deserted car park, the mustang and range rover being the exceptions that he thought probably belonged to some rich kids. After heading inside the mall, he found what he had landed upon while on the internet last night. The Bobby Wasabi dojo. He had laughed aloud when he had seen that the first time but after some more research he was more confused than when he had started. Apparently, the dojo was named after a famous, movie star, _mediocre at best_ , but that wasn't the confusing part.

Apparently, the dojo had a deficit so large that it could create a hole through the fabric of reality, _in other words a black hole_. Now here was the confusing part; that was shown from records of 4 years ago, _don't judge, boredom is the mother of unnecessary deeds,_ and the records followed through for the first quarter of the third year but it wasn't shut down or taken over by the black dragons, _seriously, what kind of name even was that_ , rather the movie star continued to let it run and the second quarter showed business going up. What was strange was that, Bobby handled this dojo's paperwork personally and even after it cost him millions he still let it run and to this day, it still cost him the most amount of money, out of all the other dojos in the chain. _There must be something very valuable to him at that dojo,_ was Sam's last thought before he decided to call it a night.

Now here he was standing inside the mostly blue dojo and introducing himself to Rudy's "star" students. He chuckled inwardly to himself at that. Only two of them had a black belt and one of them didn't even practice at the dojo. But he still kept a firm and natural smile and offered his skills up for performance, _to seal the deal_ , he showed them a routine he had learned in his first week of training with the monks which was easily enough to get them excited and awed. They were all very welcoming and they all had light, lively gazes. All but one.

After all the introductions were through with, he had paid Rudy for the next three months and had signed the necessary paperwork, class had started. They were all very comfortable around each other and seemed very relaxed even in the most intense of drills _, intense for some, warm-up for others_. He might have been sceptical of Rudy at the start but he had found respect for him, clearly due to his knowledge of the martial arts but also due the moral and ethical warnings he gave to his students after every new move learnt or performed by Kim or Jack. He smiled, they clearly had some…...thing? Whatever it was, it was clearly out of bounds of platony and he wasn't the only one who noticed, apparently.

At the end of practice when they were waiting for everyone else to change, they had a mini-sparring session which nobody seemed to pay mind to except for him and Milton. Milton nudged him ever so slightly

"Are we the only two who notice?" came the whispered statement. All he could do was nod. He had found respect for the redhead, not only did he pick up on something that was barely noticeable, probably because of his friendship to Kim, but he had also over-heard his conversations with Julie, _definitely girlfriend_ , and Milton knew things that were astonishing to him. Unlike most people, he met Milton was not living in a bubble full of ignorance or a bubble at all. Obviously the same went for Julie as she could understand the unfathomable knowledge about the merging of two black holes and the dispersion of quantum gravity as a result.

After they had all changed, they were sitting in a circle chatting when Kim asked

"So why did you not join the Black Dragons dojo?"

"Like all other sensible people would" Milton added with a chuckle but he was right, from the outside the Black dragons appeared to be the favorable choice but he was pretty keen on uncovering hidden gems wherever he went.

"Maybe I'm not as sensible as I appear." He replied with a chuckle. Everyone had sat down now, beside each other, forming an irregular circle in the middle of the dojo and the conversation continued. He talked with them, for half an hour more until the beckoning of his father occupied him and he had to return home. It was weird, talking to them like this. He knew how to have meaningless conversations and fake greetings with others but this, this was different. It was refreshing, he had forgotten how real human interaction felt like. Yeah, it was definitely refreshing, _and that last part definitely didn't sound depressing at all_.

He went home, shaking his head at himself the whole way back which was shorter than he had thought. It was needless to say that his dad picked up on his…. optimistic behavior, which he retorted to as nice friend-making that his dad was all too happy and apparently surprised to hear about.

Really? Had he gone that far away from real social interaction? obviously, the only baseline he had to measure himself with, was his dad and that wasn't very helpful.

* * *

Sam Watterson. Seriously, what kind of was that? A perfectly normal one. Too normal. Maybe he was looking too much into it, or maybe his hunch was right and he was on the verge of discovering a new Toy Carson. Whichever of the two, morally controversial and conscience challenging statements were two, he was still on someone else's Facebook, Twitter and Instagram pages at 2 am in the morning on a school night. There was nothing to justify that, "to protect my friends", was the only thing that gave him the moral green light to continue. Maybe he wasn't as good as Milton or one his other nerdy friends but he had his moments and after poking around for nearly 6 hours, all he could find was the name of a woman, Julian Hudson. It was enough of a lead and enough probable cause to ask for help from Milton's other friends, more like acquaintances. He'll get them at school tomorrow.

A/N: I will not be updating my other story until I have finished this one as I need the character Sam for that one and this one introduces him to you guys. I feel like, that's always a challenge, to establish a character, as it is very easy, for me anyways, to write about characters already developed those that everyone already knows. Hope you enjoy and leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Don't start something when you're realy busy kids! You'll never go through with it. That's why I'm up at 1 am trying to type this up when I should be studying for my exams. Eh who care about exams. But yeah, I've been really busy so here is the second chapter. If you're confused reading don't worry I didn't skip a chapter, I'm just doing it in this format, you'll get all the background and context in the next one. Whenever that is, hopefully by the end of the week,... hopefully.**

* * *

Kim stormed in to the dojo, doors flying, blinds rattling – holding on to the door for dear life. Her cheeks flushed red, fire sparking in her eyes and her feet dragging hell behind them. She was looking for her mark, the unlucky soul that awaited its now inevitable doom. Found him. On any other day, her gaze would have softened and her heart would have followed suit. _Too bad today wasn't any other day,_ she inwardly chuckled at her own thought and continued to make her way through no man's land to confront him.

Before she could get a word out, two more heartbeats joined the dojo with as intense and powerful of a tension as the one before. There was some unspoken silent treatment waiting to explode as soon as someone poked a pin to it. Maybe It was only her, but she swore she could see Julie's glasses breaking through the intensity of her glare. Milton had a more annoyed look, like the one he would have when Jerry was being…. well Jerry.

Speak of the devil, Jerry exploded through the doors followed by Grace. One thing was for sure: those cheap door blinds couldn't take much more of this.

All of them. One room.

Kim squinted, Julie glared, Jerry huffed and Grace was ready to throw down hellfire.

A storm was brewing.

Kim was the first to guide the gale towards her mark. God could only help him now.

"You!" she started with a sharp inhale. "You Jerk! How dare you?! What gives you the right to make my decisions for me, what gives you the right to tell me who is good enough for me or not. What gives you the damn right to interfere in my life like that. He is my friend and will he stay that way until I say otherwise. You can't change that. You self-righteous asshole!" She kept her distance and kept some control.

"Woah! Hold up here! I was just being a good friend-"

"Cut the crap Brewer! I saw everything and heard it too, to think you will stoop to such a low level. You know, its pathetic. It really is." She had to swallow through some words.

"How can you trust him, Kim? You know nothing about him!" Jack was annoyed and redirecting.

"I know enough" her reply was quieter.

"What about Julian Hudson?"

"I know enough" she repeated more persistent and annoyed.

While that was going on, the storm continued to grow on all fronts.

"How many times do I have to apologise?" Milton was annoyed a recurring theme by now.

"Your first apology had microscopic effect and so will your 100th one, what you did" Julie inhaled to try to stay in control and continued while readjusting her glasses. "What you did was unacceptable, a total violation of even our friendship and reduced you as a person in my eyes. I know you are smart, most likely more than me. But it is possible to be decent and smart at the same time, it's not binary" With a final sigh, she left. Clever choice.

SLAP!

Everything went dead silent. They were in the eye of the storm.

How long will it last though?

While all the fighting had distracted Jerry, he had gotten a message that only went noticed by Grace. She had the unfortunate courtesy of checking it for him, less courtesy more of a revengeful feeling of invading his privacy that started from somewhere deep in her stomach. After what he had made her feel, it was only fitting. And then came the slap.

After a slight pause, the storm began again, worse than before.

"What. The. Fuck. Is this? Answer the damn question, Jerry! What is this? Who sent you this? Who is?" She had to take a moment to read past her glossy eyes. "Who is Claudia? Who the fuck is she, Jerry?" Maybe if he explained it would just turn out to be a miscommunication. No such luck.

"Uh…" he was at a loss of words.

"Jerry, what did you-"

"Shut the fuck up Brewer, at least I have the girl I wanted, you couldn't even-"

"Don't you fuck dare, Jer"

Kim vaguely registered Jerry looking at her while talking to him.

"Boys" she muttered.

"What do you know about Boys? You have two chasing after you and you can't even say yes to one. Or do you just like the slutty feeling that you get from it" Grace was quick to reply.

"You did not just."

"I did"

"Now ladies-"

"Shut up Krupnick! Julie told me everything. You know for once I would like to see boys not be huge assholes and be nice. We're not property that you want." Kim was making the statements looking at the respective offenders for their respective offences. "Or things that you can make decisions for. We're people, some of us may be rude at times but we are people."

"Rude? I just found out my boyfriend was cheating on me and you are offended by being called something. Suck it up Crawford."

"What do you think? I'm having a walk in the park here, am I?"

And then it started. The incomprehensible exchange of words between all the winds.

Jerry threw a punch. It connected. Flesh against flesh.

Jack kept calm, he knew retaliation would mean danger for the Latino.

"Come on Brewer, hit back-"

"HEY!" Rudy appeared. The respected Alpha. But now without its beta's.

They were all omega's now.

They all walked out, huffing, puffing, red with anger and some had to stay still for a minute to regain composure before walking out heading in different directions.

They weren't as comfortable as before. Now they couldn't even say a hello, never mind extensive drills.

The storm had passed. Now the rebuilding started but by who?

Eddie sighed, they didn't even notice him. He had something important to tell them. Something very close to his heart. Like everybody else he left too. Disappointed and angry. Mostly coming down from the high of the adrenaline.

"What happened in here?" Rudy asked his only student left.

Sam.

* * *

 **A/N: so this was a tough one. It was very hard to write this and not let go on just two people fighting. The whole story is already planned, that's the one thing that is already done for this story. Please tell me how I did... I cant tell. I also kind of feel mischievously evil for piting them against each other but oh well. I'd like to hear any theories you can think of. Leave a review and until next time have a good one. It's important to note this is only part of the fighting. This is only the second chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A_ /N: Important to note that this chapter is the beginning of the middle. So I don't just end on one character at the end, I just thought it was the best place to break and keep the rest for the next few chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Last time on Conflicts_ , (more detail)

" _What do you think? I'm having a walk in the park here, am I_?" Kim responded, starting to lose control, like the rest of them.

Some of them may not have been the most physically able but everybody is dangerous when they find their inner rage. Sam knew that but he also knew better than to interfere. He still felt guilty for being a source of conflict between Jack and Kim even if it was partially Jack's fault for overreacting.

 _And then it started. The incomprehensible exchange of all the winds._

"Suck. It. Up. Crawford. It's the only sucking you'll do" That boiled Kim.

"Gladly, I don't like to suck around" That boiled Grace.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? What is she talking about Grace?"

"Oh, Fuck Off Martinez, stop overreacting, I didn't do anything."

"Unlike some people" That boiled Jerry.

"Oh, what was that Brewer? Wanna say it a little louder, fuck face?"

"Immature curses don't faze me, Jer"

"Yeah, not like guys becoming Kim's friend do" That boiled Jack.

"Oh look, the mouse finally squeaks, please show yourself the fuck out Krupnick"

"Why don't you make me Maritnez?"

"Sure"

"Back off Martinez. I know you have a hard time doing that but I'll give you a chance" That boiled Jerry.

He roughly shoved Jack back, glaring and puffing.

"Stop acting so angry Jerry, you can't do anything, you don't have shit" That shocked him, how could Kim of all people be against him.

"He has more balls than you anyway, Kim. Seriously, why do you act so high and mighty, like you're some kind of benevolent brat. You might be better off but you're still as shit as the rest of us, you roll around in the same mud and you have the same slutty attitude."

"You see, Grace I don't act like anything, that's your job. You are the one who does the acting. I, on the other hand, I am kind when I'm kind and I'm smart and I'm angry when I'm angry. You don't want me angry. And benevolent? Wow. Someone is using their big girl words."

They weren't shouting anymore; their voices were even and sounded calm but anybody standing in that room could have cut through the tension with a chainsaw. Their anger had evolved past the shouting stage, now it was more strategic, trying to rile up its offender. This was bad, really really bad.

"What does benevolent mean?" It had slipped out, he didn't want to make himself appear any lower but his curiosity got the better of him. Nobody answered. Nobody wanted to use his intellectuality against him. Nobody was that cruel.

Then came a chuckle, "Of course you don't know, when do you know anything? You're just as dumb as the rest of your friends were before I came along and got you out of that hell hole. You'll stay as dumb as that"

Then came the punch. He deserved it, he was cruel enough to deserve it. Jerry was no longer boiling, he had now exploded, fully in a fighting stance, only seeing red, waiting for his mark's counter. It never came. Jack had enough control left in him to not attack his ( **I tried to re-word this so many times** ) once best friend.

" _Come on Brewer, hit back you-"_

" _HEY!" Rudy appeared_ - **and scene, you know the rest, let's now go back in time, start from the beginning of this, see what happened to the Warriors, where all of this could have gone wrong.**

* * *

 **Beginning of the day:**

Jack groggily woke up, feeling the fatigue of sleeping in a computer chair for the whole night. His eyes landing on the picture of Julian Hudson. Right, he was trying to protect his friends. He had to repeat that as a mantra as he got up and went into the shower to clear his mind. Showers are the best place to think, he chuckled. Kim had told him that.

Kim, he wouldn't see her at all today, except maybe at the start if he divided his time properly, she was taking a few students to volunteer at the hospital and coming back at lunch, when he'll probably be looking for Milton's hacker friends. She was ahead of her classes so she could afford the absence of education. So smart, caring and beautiful at the same time. He put the shower on cold. He needed to be thinking about something else right now, more important things like, how Sam might be secretly involved with the Black Dragons? Definitely more important than his hopeless but quickly evolving crush on a goddess.

* * *

He got to school as quickly as possible, only to catch a glimpse of Kim walking into the bus. It made his blood boil and his body quake with anger. He narrowed his eyes at the sight. She was laughing at something he said. They were excruciatingly close and he had to just look away to stop himself.

He walked in and tried to join his friends already developed conversation, only to notice that they weren't there. He vaguely remembered something about a science fair taking place that both Milton and Julie had both excitedly mentioned. And after taking note of the time he knew it was too early for either Grace or Jerry to show up, they were probably going through their routinely morning make out session, most probably, in the science lab. Ok, he has got to stop using phrases like that, he has spent too much time discussing the probability of actions with Milton. He headed to his first class, AP Chemistry, just what he needed the first thing on Monday morning, he didn't even have Kim to distract him. He'll most likely spend it thinking of how he's going to get the attention of the hackers without Milton around. And that's exactly what he did.

The hackers were quite kids, stayed under the radar and nobody would even notice them unless they were looking for them, which made them prone to quite a defensive attitude and a secretive one as well. They didn't hang out in the library like most overly-stereotyped nerds, nor did they hang out around the skate park the school had, dressed in all black appearing as goth teens because they were smart and clever and a gothic disguise would only be that and not a camouflage. They were much smarter and bolder, they hung out with the cool kids, to be more precise in the shadow of the cool kids. Only because they had a made a deal with Albert and he was rich, automatically making him part of the 'cool squad', so they acted like any other teen, trying to be popular and not commit social suicide.

Smart, clever, defensive and masters of evasion and not to mention centre of the gossip mill. They had literally created a socio-political fortress to protect themselves. He had gained all of this knowledge thanks to his observatory factors and the fact that Milton was an external in their group so he had told the gang about them, other than that nobody would describe them other than the 'nerdy kids who are strangely allowed to hang out with the cool kids'. He was going to have a hard time trying to open them up but he knew they would after a carefully thought out and precise sales pitch. They weren't just hackers, they were 'hacktivists', so all he had to do was paint Sam as the bad guy and let them take the bait. As hard as that was going to be, he also needed to find his source in, someone weak enough to open up but also strong enough to make the case to the others.

He nearly smashed his hand in the table but thought better of it to not spill any chemicals, and then came to realise he was mid-way through history. To say he was shocked would be an understatement, had he really zoned out that long? How did he even get here? And what did-

"Mr. Brewer, why don't you tell us why?". His groan was nearly audible, the teacher had impeccable timing. After a long pause of confusion, Ms. Hathaway repeated the question adding more detail and raising her brow.

"We're talking about why Japanese say 'hello' twice on the phone and where it came from, you have been paying attention? Right?"

"Yes, of course, Miss, saying hello twice comes from an old Japanese tradition and legend to scare away kitsune's or any other youkai as kitsune's or youkais can't understand language tricks and can only say hello, 'Moshi' once." Of course, he wasn't paying attention but thanks to God Kim had made him do the reading with her.

* * *

Lunch time came around and as all the adolescent hormonally-charged hungrily charged the corridors for their food, he set out to look for Albert. The kid had no brains but he was good acquaintances with Jack. Sure, he wasn't actually part of the inner circle of the hacker group but he was influential enough to get Jack a meaningful meeting. All he had to do was call in a favour that Albert owed him and he found himself standing in the mostly deserted audio/video room being glared at by 6 kids his age. Now came the hard part.

"So you're saying this kid's dad owns all these companies and they are engaging in political corruption? Not to burst your bubble here but it isn't really illegal to do that. There are no laws against companies giving some congressmen money for their campaigns or whatever."

"Of course, it isn't illegal. But what you do isn't legal is it? Yet you still do it because it's the right thing to do. The law sometimes doesn't dictate good or bad." Yes he went that route, he had seen the companies Sam's dad owned when he researched him and he had no idea if his dad was aiding the corruption of the government or not but he acted like he did.

"Ok but then why do we need to find out about this kid-

"Use him as bait, of course. Keep up Dante." Someone else spoke up this time but Jack had his eyes trained on their leader.

"Ok, we'll do it. Seeming as you're smart, have any starting point for us?" David, the leader finally spoke up, he had been sitting on the desk the whole time looking down at his and letting his hair fall over his eyes. It was longer than Jack's.

"Julian Hudson" He handed them the file and then walked out, hoping to whatever God was up there, they don't go looking into Sam's Dad's companies instead of Sam.

He then went on about his day until he registered that Kim was missing from her normal seat beside him in social studies. She should have been back by now. He looked up to spot for her company for the last lesson of the day, only to find her yet again laughing sitting beside Sam. As if they had a telepathic link, she looked across to him and threw him a curt smile accompanied with a mouthed 'hi'. That guy seriously had to back off. He couldn't focus the entire class, constantly looking out for any interactions that they might be having. He found none that were extraordinary, just small talk by the looks of it and that was even too much for him to bear. He had to stop the toxic feeling of jealousy and uneasiness at the new-comer. For Kim's sake, at least.

* * *

He made to his promise until he saw Sam alone and then he just thought to hell with it and confronted him.

"Sam, is it?" He had to stay in control. For Kim's sake.

"Yeah, Jack. What's up?" And his nerve to act like nothing was going on.

"Only that, I'm on to you and I know about Julian Hudson and I'm going to crack you and reveal you to Kim, other than that, I'm also trying to figure out what you want with us?" He noticed Sam's features soften at the name, he definitely got somewhere.

"Shouldn't take you very long, I don't have a lot of secrets." Jack narrowed his eyes at this.

"You bet, also stay away from Kim. She doesn't need friends like you and she certainly does not need your toxicity."

"I'm pretty sure she can make her own decisions, don't you think?" Jack had to swallow hard at that and he did feel a pang of guilt in his chest for doing exactly what nearly made him lose Kim but he had to this.

"Just back off, Sam. Look into my eyes and know that I'm dead serious that you do not want to mess with me, so just back off."

"Nah I think I'm gonna stick around" It took all in Jack's power to not punch him right there where he was standing but there were too many around and he would then be antagonised, he wasn't going to fall for his mind games, so he left for the dojo.

The vague thought of Sam being a good guy did enter his mind. That maybe he was just jealous of him and his closeness to Kim, maybe the all almighty Jack was prone to jealousy and envy of a guy that was smarter and more muscular and more importantly getting closer to Kim than he was. That thought left as soon as it entered, everybody thought the same about Carson and everybody like him and he was currently part of the black dragons so he was going to assume that Sam was also hostile. Better to be safe than sorry.

* * *

 **A/N: My god Jack, you don't have to be a jerk while protecting your friends and Sam, why not just give simple answers and try to resolve a conflict before it starts. Egotistical teens, smh. Anyway, there you go. As promised. I'm wary of the format of this and also on how relatable Jack is. I swear he's not the villain but I did antagonize him quite a bit. Need more reviews, gives me more motivation, to let me know that people actually like this or not. I heavily appreciate constructive criticism as well. So leave a review!**


End file.
